


Alex Knightley and the Case of the Disappearing Lamp

by maycollins



Category: Emma Approved
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maycollins/pseuds/maycollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex finds things keep disappearing from his apartment, but he can't think of anyone who would want to steal from him. Except of course a certain brunette to whom he's not currently speaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex Knightley and the Case of the Disappearing Lamp

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea and felt the need to go with it.

It had started with a lamp. Alex had loved that lamp. It had fit perfectly on his bedside table, and it had been in just the right position to turn on and off without getting up. It had been a plain, metallic gray that meant that it would be acceptable with any decorations Emma decided that he needed. And there had been a lot of decorations.

It had seemed that every time Emma saw him, she brought something to “spice up” the room. At that point, the space had seemed more hers than his own.

Arriving home from a particularly stressful day at work, he had immediately noticed something off. It had been like a painting tilted just a degree to the left, but he couldn't decide what exactly was wrong. Ignoring it, he had pulled out his computer to finish some spreadsheets. Emma might not realize it, but this stuff really did need to get done if they were going to keep the business alive.

It wasn't until he had gone to turn off the light for bed that he realized. It had been out of reach. The light had changed. This one was far less energy efficient, and not so conveniently shaped. His favorite lamp was gone.

In the next few months, other items including a coffeemaker, a toothbrush, a sheet set, and various shirts and slacks had disappeared from his home, always replaced with something he didn't like quite so much.

He didn't need a fancy Keurig or a sonic toothbrush or 800 thread-count sheets. He was completely fine, satisfied even, with plain old coffee and a Colgate toothbrush and those gray sheets from Ikea that he'd had since college.

But the robber wouldn't reveal him or herself.

Alex had initially suspected his controlling and somewhat manipulative childhood best friend and business partner of these acts, but she always had a rock solid alibi. Which left....well, no one. There was not a single person Alex knew who would care at all about the quality of his lamp.

Especially now.

Even without her alibis, Emma was no longer a reasonable suspect. She had made it pretty clear lately that her intentions toward everyone were entirely selfish. She would have no reason to mess around in his apartment.

Objectively, Alex knew he was wrong. More than anyone else, he was able to see how complex her motivations could be, and how driven she was by the desire to make the world a better place. Emma really did mean what she said.

As if reading his thoughts, a knock sounded at the door. He told himself he didn't hope to see a certain brunette waiting for him on the other side as he swung it open.

“Peace offering?” Emma asked, holding up a box of his things. “I mean, I think they're dull and impersonal, but I now realize that I shouldn't be so controlling of my friends, so you can have them back if you really want.”

Alex looked at the box, but in that moment, he couldn't remember why he'd liked any of that stuff.

“You know, I think I like it as it is,” he said. “But how did you manage to do all the swaps?”

“Harriet,” Emma answered as if it was obvious.

“Anyway, sit down,” Alex continued. “You seem like you have something to say. Is something wrong?”

She rolled her eyes. “You just stormed out and haven't been back in weeks, and you wonder if something's wrong.” She took a deep breath. “But I'm past that. I came to apologize.”

As she went on, all his anger disappeared.

“Harriet said something yesterday, and it really had me thinking,” she said. “I don't want you to be mad at me anymore. I want you to come back and work with me, and I promise I won't try to manage you or any of our other coworkers. I've learned my lesson.”

“I'm glad to hear that, Emma. But it's not just that. I don't know if working together is good for us.”

“Of course it's good for us. You balance me out.”

“And we butt heads and we fight. I don't want to come out of this hating you, Emma.”

“You won't; I believe that completely. Just think about it and come see me when you decide,” Emma stood to leave, refusing to turn back because then she knew she'd lose the advantage.

Alex couldn't bring himself to call her back or let her know that he accepted her apology. He was at a loss for words. Or more accurately, he had too many of them.

I could never hate you, Emma.

I forgive you.

Emma, don't leave.

As he sat the next day, regretting all the unspoken words and staring at all the things that Emma bought to make his apartment more of a home for him, he knew he had to go see her.

He was so close to telling her; he could hear her talking to the camera in her office though the specific words were unclear; he made it to the doorway.

But he couldn't do it.

He returned to his apartment thinking that the lamp Emma bought him was his favorite thing in the whole apartment. And he thought about the last and biggest idea that he couldn't seem to verbalize.

Emma, I love you.


End file.
